Talk:Heartbreaker Bow
Any word on how well this thing actually works? If not, I'll test it out and put the review up later this weekend. --King Starscream (talk) 17:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC) from the toy fair and media event, i'm pretty sure that this is a pull and release type bow. don't really think that needs to be addressed any further as its quite obvious. jet's working on the reviews so you will have to talk to her about that. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) : My question isn't about how it works, but HOW WELL. I was going to expand the article and add the review if no one else was working on it, but if Jet's working on it, I'll leave her to it. --King Starscream (talk) 20:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not working on reviews per se. I'm simply moving them to the new reviewing format on their own page. If you'd like to make a review for the Heartbreaker Bow, that'd be great. For firing range, it's best if you use a reliable source for it (ie: Randomshadow09's videos). Jet Talk • ] 01:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Now that I've played with it a bit, I'm not sure if I can write a proper review since I'm kinda new at it. Plus, part of its reliability is based on skill, so I don't know if I should go middling or low on that. :::A short summary of my findings: it gets the 75 foot range as advertised, but that depends on how good you are at releasing the string juuuuust right. 30 to 40 feet arced is more common. Accuracy is OK, But stock capacity and reload speed are pretty poor for something so large. Its one real advantage is that, since it uses darts instead of arrows, getting extra ammo is a lot easier. :::I don't have any videos to show it, though I could possibly make one. --King Starscream (talk) 17:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) well you are rewording them by a good amount so i would consider that to be rewriting the reviews...Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) New color scheme found at Walmart I just found a new color scheme at Walmart. Not sure if it will be exclusive or not (there were no "Walmart Exclusive" stickers on it". The color is purple with pink and yellow designs on it. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 15:09, December 22, 2013 (UTC) good find, i see that you have already updated the article. its also avaliable on amazon, strange to hear that its name is "blaster"... Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:28, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, it is a strange name for the color scheme, but that's how it's listed on the official Rebelle site. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC) i saw your link, really not sure why a bow is called a "blaster" but i guess that's just hasbro. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I bought one of those, a Guardian Crossbow, and the Pretty Paisley version of the Sneak Attack for my wife for Christmas. She actually got more Nerf guns than any of the other ones of us this year. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I got a Mountain Dew goblet, so I'm pretty satisfied with this year. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 14:39, December 25, 2013 (UTC)